Green-eyed Writer
by KFAnon
Summary: Castle's been observing, and now he wants to know... Kink of the Castle Prompt fill.


**Prompt: castle/beckett/espo; not a threesome per se, but castle keeps pestering beckett about her past with espo and she finally describes how they're different in bed.**

**My take on the prompt. Set late Season five, pre-engagement.  
**

* * *

"As you wish," Espo replied, before turning on his heels and striding off to follow up on the lead.

Castle watched from his chair beside Beckett's desk, quietly adding that interaction between the two detectives to the ever growing mental list of interesting moments he had observed.

"You okay, Castle?" Beckett asked, taking in Castle's slightly twisted features, his narrowed eyes still trained on Espo's retreating form.

"Hmmmm?" He turned at the sound of her voice, blinking, focusing on her.

"Your face is kind of… scrunchy," she replied, her own nose scrunching up slightly at her word choice.

"Just thinking," he replied evenly.

"About the case?"

"Nope."

Beckett frowned. "Okay?"

"Yup."

And the subject was swiftly changed.

* * *

He waited, until they were safely back at the empty loft, case closed, day done. He waited, until she had a glass worth of red wine flowing through her, and her body was relaxed and pliant, sunk back against the couch cushions, calm.

Only then could he no longer keep it inside.

"I'm curious," Castle began, sinking down beside her, easing her bare legs onto his lap, massaging his fingers into her tight calves. "You and Esposito have a…" He paused, considered his words, settled for the more vague. "You have a history?"

Beckett hummed low, a gentle affirmation of a sound. A _Yes_.

"You slept together."

It wasn't even a question that time, and the resignation in his tone, mixed with a hint of intrigue, killed the buzz and snapped her back to him. She sat up, fixed her gaze on him, and nodded slowly. "How did you know?"

"I've been putting it all together."

"Yeah, you're good like that," she mused out loud.

His hands never stilled, his fingers kept working the muscles in her leg, kept smoothing out the knots and strains of running in heels. "How long ago?" he asked.

She kept her eyes trained on him, watching for signs of hurt, as she replied, "Before you and I met. About three months after I made detective."

His hands skimmed up her legs, to the hem of her shorts, worked their way underneath to draw circles on her upper thigh. "How did it happen?"

Beckett sank back against the couch. "A rough case," she admitted. "A suspect determined to add a cop kill to his resume." She paused, sucked in a deep breath, and then let it all out. "I didn't even see it coming, but Espo did. He slammed into me, onto the pavement, knocked the wind right out of me. The bullet whizzed right past my head, and before I had even sucked the air back into my lungs, Espo had turned, fired, taken the guy down. He saved my life."

"And so you repaid him by-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," she warned him, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Paramedics sorted out the suspect, and we made our way back to the precinct without saying a word the entire drive. He watched me as I filled in the paperwork, watched my hands like a hawk. Saw every shake, every muscle spasm as I tried to hide it from him. So he asked me out for a drink, to block out the day, to forget, and... I accepted," she finished simply.

"Not the end of the story," he stated.

Kate blinked rapidly, surprised. "You really want to hear all the sordid details, Castle?"

"Well, no," he replied, his features tightening at the thought. "But I am curious how you went from a drink, to bed, to the friendship you have now."

"We drank, and we built an even stronger bond in one evening. I told him about my mother, he told me about his father, I took him back to my apartment, and yes, we slept together." She shrugged at the simplicity of it all. "The next morning we accepted it had happened, we shook hands." Kate chuckled softly at the memory. "And things were a bit weird for a while, but we worked through it. Now we're… friends. Best friends. I've seen him naked, he knows more of my secrets than probably anyone other than you, and yes, now he says things like, 'as you wish', and we've been known to hug, but it was one night, a long time ago, and there are no regrets."

"Only the one time?"

"Just the once. It was an amazing, fantastic, mind-blowing once. But it was just once."

"Wow, okay, that's possibly more than I'm comfortable knowing."

Beckett laughed softly. She sat up, swung her legs off his lap, and then straddled him, her knees sinking deep into the couch cushions on either side of Castle's legs. She brushed her crotch against his, grinding down as she did so. "With you it's a fantastic, mind-blowing, every day."

"Sometimes twice a day."

"And then some." She smirked, before leaning forward to press her lips to his. Her hips bucked, feeling him hard against her, straining against the material of his slacks, grazing her clit through her sleeping shorts. Even fully clothed they never missed.

His lips parted against hers, and she thrust her tongue into the hot, wet, cavern of his mouth. Their tongues met, the tips touched, before they dueled frantically. A moan reverberated up from her throat, past their tongues, against their joined lips, created from the feel of the hot hard length of him, freed by her hand that had never stopped unbuckling his slacks. She had eased him out through the slit in his boxers, until the tip of him was teasing her through her shorts. She rubbed against him, the tension growing, the heat almost burning in her veins, almost setting her body on fire.

She slid her lips from his, whispered into his ear, "It was one time, and he wasn't you."

"Did he touch you like this?" His hands slid down to her shorts, one eased down beneath the waistband, until a digit slipped against her wetness, and he swirled it around her clit, already swollen and aching for his touch.

"No," she breathed out. "It was hard." She gasped as he applied pressure, drew tight circles around her. "It was fast. It was desperate."  
She bore down, and groaned. "It was a reminder of life. That we survived."

"Like our first night?" He thrust up, pressing hard against her shorts.

"Except we went three rounds that first night," she reminded him breathlessly. "Espo and I... It was once, Castle. Just once."

He nodded, and in a swift movement, eased her off him, stood, and then tugged her shorts down her legs, taking her panties with them. He sat back down, pulling her back onto his lap so she was straddling him once more, and with his hands on her hips guided her down until he was fully sheathed in her.

Kate wrapped her arms around his neck, and sank down. She undulated her hips, feeling the hot slide of him within her, almost easing all the way off him, before sliding back down with a quick rotation of her hips. "The lights were off," she continued, forcing the words out between sharp intakes of breath as he thrust up. "He could have been anyone."

"You both needed it that night," he murmured, dipping his head, his teeth grazing her shoulder.

"With you I-" she gasped as she rolled her hips, taking him deeper. "With you it's only ever been you."

"Never picture anyone else?"

She smirked, and whispered into his ear, "Sometimes I picture my favorite author..."

He growled, low in his throat, and thrust up hard. "I've heard he can be a jackass."

"Especially when he's jealous." Her lips closed around his earlobe, and she swirled her tongue against the sensitive skin.

"I'm not jealous," he lied, and he heard _and_ felt her chuckle against his ear.

Her lips released his lobe, and she said gently, "You can stop glaring at Espo's back now, okay, Castle? You know the story, you know it was one time, and you know I love you. So stop it now."

"You noticed?"

"You're not exactly subtle you know."

"'kay," he replied sheepishly.

"Enough talking now."

She clenched her inner muscles with each sweep of her hips, while he thrust up and met each stroke, and when release hit and she rested boneless and panting against him he silently swore he wasn't even a tiny bit jealous.

But it lingered still. A little bit.

* * *

**My plan is to fill as many of these Kink prompts as I can. Let me know how I did?**

**kinkofthecastledotwordpressdotcom / 2013 / 11 / 26 / winter-hiatus-13-kink-meme /**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
